I can't hide my colour
by AsukaEvans
Summary: como metamorfomaga le costaba ocultar sus estados de animo. Su cabello siempre los revelaba! Pero... ¿por qué Remus siempre la rechazaba? Cuando se llega al fondo, solo queda subir, y las cosas no pueden sino mejorar...


**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para ti Marinuqui, espero que te guste...**

Aclaración: las palabras en _bastardilla_ corresponden a los pensamientos de los personajes.

Recomiendo que despues de leerlo, vean el video de Rusty Nail de X Japan www. youtube watch?v= znm5V59UHus - sin espacios, por supuesto-.

* * *

**I can't hide my colour**

.

.

I

¿Por qué Remus la rechazaba? Tonks solía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, siempre el vaso medio lleno... pero con Remus no podía... ¿Por qué el hombre lobo la rechazaba sistemáticamente?

Hacía tiempo que no podía dejar de pensar en el, y aunque los chicos pensasen que su pelo era por su estado de ánimo, solo mostraba en quien pensaba todos los días (aunque eso si fuese la causa de su depresión). Cuando Harry vio su patronus tuvo miedo que se diese cuenta de todo lo que implicaba y aun mas luego del comentario de Snape (_maldita serpiente_), pero Harry debió de entender otra cosa, o restarle importancia al asunto, porque no le pregunto nada.

¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar a ella? _Remus..._

No sabía desde cuando estaba enamorada, pero progresivamente se fue dando cuenta de que disfrutaba más de lo común de su compañía, que sufría más de lo normal cuando lo veía exhausto y lastimado luego de una transformación. Quería estar ahí para él, ayudarlo y apoyarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor... Pero Remus no la deja. ¡_Maldito lobo terco!_ piensa angustiada cada vez que recuerda la barrera que Remus crea para ella y no puede evitar llorar.

Ella, que nunca había tenido barreras para nadie y mucho menos en temas del amor, que lograba que las personas a su alrededor bajasen la guardia y se relajasen... ella no podia entender eso...

Remus era especial para Tonks, eso lo tenía muy claro, aunque nunca tuviese en claro que había en Remus, que era lo que lo hacía tan especial. Lo que si sabía Tonks era que no podía cansarse de él, porque simplemente era el... o quizá era ella, que si había madurado después de tanto tiempo y había aprendido a querer, mas allá de lo divertida o interesante que pudiera ser una persona.

.

.

II

_¿Qué hago? ¿Debo volver a insistir? Por lo menos quisiera que me diese una buena razón para rechazarme! Ser pobre y un hombre lobo no son razones suficientes... Pero piensa Tonks, piensa! ¿Vale la pena seguir sufriendo? ¡Claro que sí! Es Remus! Remus siempre valdrá la pena! Pero... realmente me gustaría saber sus sentimientos y no sus ridículas razones para no estar juntos... Bien, concentrémonos en vigilar: si, vigilar! Mmm, pero estoy a solas con él, Bill y Minerva deben estar en la otra ala del castillo ya, ¿no debería arriesgarme una vez más? Basta, concéntrate! Dios, esto de discutir con migo misma es cansador._

Estaban vigilando los pasillos de Hogwarts por orden del anciano director. Dumbledore les había dicho que se ausentaría esa noche y por supuesto, no quería dejar el colegio desprotegido. Bill, Remus y ella se harían cargo esta vez, con la ayuda de los profesores.

-Remus... - dijo Tonks en un tono bajo pero firme.

Lupin casi no había llegado a oírlo, pero sabía que la bruja intentaría abordarlo esa noche.

-Ya te he explicado por qué no, _Nimphadora_.- Dijo luego de lanzar un suspiro bastante audible.

-¡Ni siquiera me has escuchado!- exploto Tonks. No solo se estaba mostrando terco sino que la había llamado _de esa forma_, ¿quién se creía?- ¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de tus ridículas excusas. ¡No necesito que me des razones para no estar contigo! ¡Eso lo decido yo y solo yo! Y tengo muy en claro todas mis razones, ¡solo necesito que me digas que es lo que en verdad sientes por mí! ¿o es que tienes miedo, _Lupin_?- dijo casi gritando.

Tonks se quedó mirándolo. Remus estaba parado a unos pies de ella, con una pose cansada y una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. _¿Qué será lo que piensa? Vamos, respóndeme... ¡responde algo!_

-No necesito tu consentimiento para enamorarme de ti, Remus...

Algo cambio luego de eso en la expresión de Lupin, pero Tonks seguía sin poder descifrarla.

-Dime, ¿me quieres?- dijo finalmente de forma lenta y suave mientras el hombre lobo seguía mirándola.

Remus estaba abriendo la boca para contestar, cuando vieron que Ron, Ginny y Neville iban corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando ya estaban cerca, Ron grito:

-¡Mortífagos! ¡Hay mortífagos en el castillo!

Ambos se miraron y se lanzaron a correr en su busca.

.

.

III

La batalla ya había terminado y todos se encontraban en la enfermería. Neville todavía estaba inconsciente, pero todos estaban preocupados por Bill. Luego de haber escuchado de Harry sobre la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Snape, Tonks se sentía devastada, y se sintió morir al ver a Remus derrumbarse.

Sin embargo, llego al límite al ver la reacción de Fleur frente a Molly. Ella entendía como se sentía la rubia. ¿Por qué parecía que todo el mundo pensaba que ser un hombre lobo significaba que no podían ser amados?

No pudo aguantarlo más...

-¿Lo ves?- su enfado y su angustia se notaban en su voz, pero es que realmente ya no podía seguir así. No le importaba que la habitación estuviese llena de personas - ¡Fleur sigue queriendo casarse con el, aunque lo hayan mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!

-Es diferente. Bill no será un hombre lobo completo. Son dos casos completamente distintos...- Se notaba su incomodidad. Tonks sabía que no le gustaba hablar de este tema cuando había otras personas. Bueno, en realidad no le gustaba hablar del tema y punto. Se ponía tenso y se instalaba en su rostro esa mirada que la auror no podía descifrar, no importaba cuantas veces la viera. Cada vez que la veía no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-¡Pero a mí tampoco me importa! ¡No me importa! Te lo he dicho un millón de veces...- _¿Cómo... como es que no puede entenderlo? ¿O quizá no quiere? Por Merlín, que sea miedo, que solo sea miedo... es tonto, pero es contra lo único que puedo luchar._

De verdad ya no podía aguantarlo. Escuchaba, como si estuvieran lejos, todo lo que decían los demás a Remus y las _estúpidas excusas_ que este , ella ya no podía aguantar tanta angustia y frustración y las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro.

Del otro lado de la cama, Remus solo la observaba, pero verla provocaba más en su interior de lo que hubiera querido. No aguantaba verla llorar, pero era lo mejor... quería creer que eso era lo mejor para ella...

.

.

IV

Remus no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Bueno, en realidad, lo poco que había quedado de la noche luego de lo acontecido en la enfermería. No dejaba de pensar en Bill y Fleur, y en Tonks, sobre todo en Tonks...

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, no sabía muy bien hacia dónde.

"_¿O es que tienes miedo, Lupin?"_

No podía dejar de recordar esa conversación, o más bien, el monologo de Tonks, puesto que el bien sabía que no se había animado a responderle nada. Y por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar de acordarse de James: "_Lunático, tu eres un gran chico, ¡solo tienes un pequeño problema peludo!"_ decía de vez en cuando medio en serio, medio en broma.

¿Por qué Tonks tuvo que fijarse en él? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué tuvo que (en sus palabras) _enamorarse_? Era más fácil renunciar al amor cuando sabía que la otra persona lo rechazaría, pero era extremadamente difícil hacerlo cuando el sentimiento parecía tan sincero.

Cada vez que la metamorfomaga entablaba el tema, él sabía que debía rechazarla. Era por su bien... En realidad, ya no sabía si era por su bien o por necedad y costumbre suya. ¿Era realmente por su bien? De verdad creía que Tonks merecía a alguien mejor, pero no podía evitar alegrarse de que alguien como ella lo quisiese a él. Era una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y era como si un suave calor fuese invadiendo su cuerpo y lo fuese alegrando de solo pensarlo.

_Ella... es de esas personas que alegran un lugar con tan solo su presencia. Creo que es la persona más alegre que jamás conocí. Me gusta su sonrisa, es siempre tan sincera... ¡Ah! ¿pero ya no sonríe mucho no? Y es culpa tuya, gran tonto. Pero ¡yo solo quiero que este con alguien que en verdad la merezca! Me gustaría ser esa persona, pero no creo serla... Pero ella si lo cree, ¿no? Ella esta confundida... ¿tantos meses lleva confundida?_

¡Merlín! ¿se estaba ganando la discusión a sí mismo? Eso no tenía sentido.

Al doblar en un pasillo casi choca con una muchacha de pelo negro. Sin embargo, cuando iba a pedirle disculpas, se dio cuenta de quién era.

Tonks se veía mas Black que nunca, y a pesar de la tristeza que dominaba su rostro, se veía hermosa. _¡Debes dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas, idiota!_

Se veía tan triste... A Remus lo destrozaba verla así... Y todo era su culpa, ¿no? Pero fue recién al darse verdadera cuenta de su color de cabello que el impacto le caló realmente profundo. Negro... Ella _nunca_ usaba negro, ni siquiera cuando estaba triste y de luto por la muerte de algún compañero. ¿Tanto la estaba afectando? _¿De verdad ya se habrá resignado con migo?_

Le dolió ver que ya no llevaba su cabello de ese marrón tan igual al suyo. _¿De verdad ya no quiere pensar en mí?_

En su interior Remus se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no podía negárselo.

Ah, lo siento- dijo Tonks y bajo la mirada, disponiéndose a continuar su camino.

_¿Qué... qué hago?! Déjala ir, ¿qué más puedes hacer? Debes dejarla ir y que continúe su vida... Pero... no puedo! Yo..._

- Te quiero...- dijo tomándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

Tonks se detuvo y volteó lentamente a mirarlo, había algo en su expresión que le decía a Lupin que no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Por su parte, Tonks no podía apartar sus ojos de la mirada de Remus. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada! Pero había algo diferente en ella. Esta vez era más transparente; esta vez, ella podía notar el miedo que transmitía y que nunca antes le había dejado ver. Parecía que al fin había ganado su batalla...

-Eres un tonto- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo- lo sabes, ¿cierto?- Las lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de alivio y felicidad.

-Lo sé- Remus la abrazaba y sentía como iba recomponiéndose. _Tenías razón, tenía miedo... tengo miedo... Pero soy un Gryffindor, es hora de que lo enfrente, ¿no?._

-Te amo... - Tonks lo miraba sonriendo, y no pudo evitar sonreír el también.

-Yo también te amo- le contesto, mientras veía como de a poco el cabello de la bruja se iba tornando nuevamente a aquel añorado rosa tan característico suyo.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, tengo que admitir que me ha costado horrores este fic, puesto que nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja. Mis musas se tomaron unas vacaciones bastante largas y decidieron que era hora de regresar y echarme una mano a último momento. En serio, puedo decir que la mitad del fanfic salió de una, mientras que la otra mitad me costó bastante...

Quería darle un final feliz, pero me cuesta muchísimo escribirlos! XD espero haberlo logrado XD Come dijiste que podía ser triste, el color de la historia no fue lo más complicado, puesto que siempre pensé que a pesar de la personalidad de Tonks, su historia con remus tuvo una única luz de felicidad y fue el pequeño ted 3. Tengo que decir que me encanta remus, pero que siempre lo considere un tonto en cuanto a tonks se refiere, ¡maldito lobo miedoso! (quise matarlo en el 7º libro cuando pensaba abandonarla .)

Espero que te haya gustado Marinuqui!

Este fue el primer fic que hice con una petición, puedo considerarlo casi como mi primer reto XD

Por favor, dejen rrww con cualquier comentario o sugerencia, que siempre son bienvenidos ^-^

¡Feliz año a todos!

***/Asuka Evans/***


End file.
